A Rip in Time
by FluffyHue
Summary: Ochako's hero costume rips in a battle against a villain. Izuku is the only one that notices the small hole, but at what cost? He takes her to his apartment late at night.


"I wasn't expecting a fight like this at all! I think I might actually pass out." Ochako groaned, rubbing her aching limbs. Izuku and her, along with other fellow heroes had faced an immensely powerful villain. It was a grotesque, spider-like, yet humanoid creature. It's numerous limbs had the ability to insert themselves into anyone's body, draining the energy from said person making the creature stronger. Mr. Prime, was its name. Its quirk being called "Dread".

Izuku sighed, "Tell me about it. You're okay though, right?" Izuku and Ochako along with many of their ex-classmates, were still getting used to the Pro-Hero life, having graduated not too long ago. These type of fights still took a huge toll on them.

"Oh I'm fine! I'm just exhausted, that's all! You don't have to worry about me." Ochako brightly smiled, her eyes closing as she did. Izuku couldn't help but smile as well, but it was more to himself than at Ochako.

"What about you, Deku-kun? You're always thinking about others and forget yourself." Ochako pouted.

Izuku awkwardly chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck, "Ahaha, you how I am Uraraka-san. It's basically a habit by now. Anyway, I feel perfectly okay."

Ochako narrowed her eyes, but decided not to question him any further. "Tsk, alright."

As they kept on walking together, the sun was starting to set, providing the sky with a gorgeous orange hue. Ochako's home was farther than Izuku's, but it was ultimately the same path. Izuku usually walked Ochako home after work when their schedules coincided. Today had been an awfully hot day, making their tired state worse.

At one point in time, Izuku had fallen a few steps behind her as they kept on walking. Being the gentleman he is, he tried to not look at her and focused on the sidewalk instead, but that suit of hers made it almost impossible.

Izuku had gotten used to her skin tight attire over the years, but when he _really_ stopped to look at her, the carnal feelings never really went away. I mean, who would ever get over their closest friend wearing such a thing?

He felt wrong eyeing Ochako like that. But as long as he respects her it should be okay, right? He has always held Ochako in high regard. Their friendship was based on mutual respect and admiration, after all. At the same time, however, everyone has a breaking point. Although he is her friend, he is also a _man_. It's normal for any guy to want to look at a hot girl.

At this point he's just trying to make himself feel better.

Nothing wrong with that.

Right?

 _Right._

It's not like he's Mineta or anything.

As his eyes traveled down her body, his eyes widened, almost comically. Where her skin tight suit should be, there is her porcelain skin, uncovered. He closed his eyes as he realized it revealed a part of her ass. The hole traveled from her inner thigh up to a little part her ass cheek.

The hole wasn't too big, but it wasn't exactly small either, he thought.

Then he started panicking.

Had anyone seen her? Had anyone taken pictures? He looked around and saw the street deserted, much to his relief. He prayed that no one was hiding in the bushes.

Izuku didn't know why but he couldn't find the words to tell her. Then he realized the reason nobody noticed the unfortunate (fortunate) hole was because he had been close behind her this whole time.

She would surely be mad if she found out he had let her walk around with her skin exposed… but he just couldn't tell her. He couldn't find the words.

Or maybe he simply didn't _want_ to.

If he told her she would get embarrassed and leave. He didn't want that to happen. She would most likely float away, causing a scene.

What was she gonna do after that anyway? Her suit wouldn't magically fix itself if she found out. So what difference would it make if he told her or not?

Suddenly, he got an idea.

Izuku got even closer to her and tapped her shoulder, startling Ochako. "Hey Uraraka-san?"

Ochako craned her neck to look up at him, and they both became aware at how close their faces were. "Yes, Deku-kun?"

 _Why does she have to look at me like that?_

"It's getting really late. Why don't you come home with me?"

Ochako's eyes widened, not ready for a request like that. She blushed, "H-huh? G-go home with you?!"

Izuku blushed as well, realizing how bold his question sounded. "I-I d-don't mean it in a weird way or a-anything! It's already dark out and we haven't hung out properly in a while either… I just don't want anything happening to you."

Ochako smiled, "I'll go, Deku-kun. Just so you don't have to worry."

Izuku let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, visibly relaxing. At least when he'll tell Ochako her suit is ripped, she will be in the safety of his own home.

On the other hand, Ochako was internally panicking. She fought the urge to have a panic attack right then and there on the pavement. The man she loved in secret was taking her to his apartment late at night…

Izuku was trying his best to stop his eyes from landing on her lower body, but her skin was just too tempting. It was just enough to allow him to imagine what was under all the metals and constricting fabric, leaving enough room for creativity.

He thought about how soft her ass would feel in his large, rough hands. How her thighs would feel wrapped around his head. How her nails would feel as they dragged along his back. How her breasts would bounce with each movement. The expression she would make as he-

He thinks it's best to stop there.

Before he knew it they reached his home. He quickly fumbled with his keys and unlocked the door. He led her inside his cozy apartment.

"Sorry if it's kinda messy, I haven't had time to clean up too well." Izuku said sheepishly.

Ochako almost rolled her eyes, as she looked around the actually well-kept apartment. "I didn't think of you as as such a perfectionist, Deku-kun. It's perfectly clean in here!"

Both Izuku and Ochako took off their shoes before heading to the living room. Ochako spoke. "Hey Deku-kun? Do you think it's fine if I take off all these metals? This collar isn't exactly comfortable to be around in."

"Of course it's fine!" Izuku couldn't think of anything else to say, "Uh, do you want some water?"

Ochako thought about it for a second, "Sure!"

Izuku rubbed his face as he went to the kitchen, fighting the urge to blush at what he has been feeling today. Ochako had never seemed so tempting until now. He filled two glasses with water and turned around. Big mistake.

Her belt or something of the sort must have fallen on the ground, because there she was, bent down trying to pick it up. It was almost a miracle that he had caught the sight at the perfect time. He unconsciously drank and drank his glass of water, as he painfully noticed the hole had gotten a tad bigger. Not even too big, it was probably less than an inch of a difference, but it messed up gears in Izuku's brain.

The moment probably lasted about 3 seconds, but to him it happened in 10, 20, 30, _60_ _even_. It was like a slow motion scene in a movie. A _very_ lewd movie...

Without realizing it he gulped down the glass of water like it was the last drop on Earth. It's almost like he thought that with each sip, her suit would rip more and more each time. He also didn't realize he had taken off all of the accessories from his costume, leaving him in just his green jumpsuit.

Eventually he finished the tall glass of water. This is what took him out of his trance.

He had to tell her now.

Izuku's mind spinned as he approached her. How was he even going to do it? Would she get mad and slap him across the face?

With a sudden wave of boldness, he placed his now ungloved hand onto the lower back of a now standing Ochako.

"Uraraka-san." He said her name in a way he never had before. It was dark, and hoarse, conveying layers of emotions.

Ochako froze right then and there. Was she dreaming? She couldn't imagine Izuku doing this in a million years. Unless he was pranking her? Yeah, that had to be it. All he was doing was touching her back. He was _dangerously_ close to her rear, but that's it.

She swore the room was getting hotter and hotter. She almost couldn't breathe even. It was suffocating, her face was flushed and she was speechless

Where was the part where he told her it was a prank?

He never did.

Instead Izuku found himself rubbing her back up and down until he finally decided to go lower. Even though his libido had taken over him, he still was a sensible man and chose to run his hands along the sides of her body.

His hands then traveled to the back of her thighs, _right_ _under_ the exposed skin that he was yearning to touch so badly. With shaking fingers, he took a deep breath. His fingers hovered merely a centimeter above her skin.

"I wanted to tell you something," he says against her neck, moving even closer so that his stomach presses against her back.

The moment his cold fingers made contact with her warm skin, time stopped. It was only them, standing in his apartment. All thoughts about villains and conspiracies had evaporated as of now. This moment was his and hers only.

"How does that feel, Ochako?" He darkly whispered into her ear, knowing he shouldn't be doing this and hoping she'll stop him.

Ochako's mouth fell open at the use of her first name. So many things had just happened that she had yet to realize the situation she was in. She was feeling his fingers on her skin? Of course, her suit _had_ to have ripped in the battle against Mr. Prime.

So many emotions went through her mind all at once. Had anybody seen her with that hole on her suit? None of the heroes they fought alongside with said anything. If somebody did see her it would have been a civilian. But no, the street was empty when they were walking together.

 _That means Deku saw me-_

 _And he didn't say anything?_

Before she could finish her thought, she felt his fingers flex against her skin. Ochako felt herself starting to feel hot in between her legs, finally getting the atmosphere of the situation.

She found herself reaching behind her and used her fingers to cover his.

"Deku-kun…"

Flesh, on flesh, on flesh. Izuku could barely breathe.

"Uraraka-san," He whispered, "I want you so bad."

Ochako could only nod in response.

He quickly spun her around and kissed her, using his two hands to cup her cheeks.

They were both so fucking horny right now, that they were practically eating each other's mouth.

Each time their tongues touched, it set a fire throughout their veins. They both couldn't get enough.

As they were kissing, Izuku was leading them to his bedroom. He felt ecstatic for finally being able to taste her rosy lips.

Things were starting to get unzipped once they got to his bedroom. Ochako ran her hands along his chest, aiming to find the zipper on his jumpsuit since it was nothing but getting in the way of their need.

Ochako managed to unzip his suit just halfway, revealing his hard chest and abs. She didn't hesitate to feel him up. Her hands were unbelievably hot, and his body was even hotter.

Izuku broke the kiss, his next set of actions consisting of showering her neck and jawline with numerous smaller kisses. He smirked as Ochako tilted her neck, allowing him better access.

"Izuku…"

He swears the way his name came out of her mouth might as well be the sexiest thing in existence.

He gently pushed her down onto his bed, not missing the way her breasts bounced up and down at the motion.

Izuku then joins her, hovering over her body. He quickly bends down to capture her lips in another heated kiss.

"Ochako," he manages to say in between the kiss. He uses his hands to feel every single inch of her voluptuous body. He thinks he's never touched anything so soft, yet firm before. "How do I take this off?" He asks, referring to her suit.

"There's a zipper in the back." She whispers, as if she just revealed her biggest secret.

Izuku wastes no time in locating said zipper. He quickly gets into action and realizes it stops at the top of her ass.

He waits until she frees both of her arms from the suit. Once she does, he slowly peels it off her body— revealing her generous breasts covered by a black bra.

His hands moved down to peel off the rest of the skin tight wear, but not before giving her tits a nice

gentle squeeze.

Ochako did not think it was possible for her cheeks to become a deeper shade of red, but once all of her body was free of her hero costume she worried her face might catch on fire. She pulled Izuku down for another kiss.

"You haven't taken anything off, Deku." She breathes as she uses her small hands to push his suit off his broad shoulders.

Izuku desperately stripped from the jumpsuit. In record speed rivaling Iida's, his hero costume was completely gone, leaving his body with just his tight boxers.

Now that the two of them were left in their measly undergarments, things got even more ardent.

Izuku yet again attacked Ochako's neck with fervent kisses. His mouth went lower and lower by the second. He kissed down her cleavage, and then her stomach, until he got to her core.

He grabbed both of her knees and raised her legs. His eager mouth placed soft kisses on her inner thigh, each time landing closer and closer to the place Ochako needed it the most.

Ochako could feel his mouth getting closer and _closer_ … She fought the urge to rub her legs together, desperate to feel _something_ other than this torturous anticipation.

Ochako jolted at the feeling of Izuku's open-mouthed kiss against her pussy. If this was how she reacted to the beginning then she didn't want to think about the end.

Izuku grabbed the waistband of her black panties and swiftly pulled them down in animalistic need, a trait very unlikely of him to have. His desire to relieve the crackling heat inside of him has possessed him, his desire for _Ochako_ being even stronger.

Izuku certainly felt his erection tightening in the constraints of his boxers at the sight of her pretty cunt. Her pink folds were glistening. "Uraraka…" Izuku brought up a finger and dragged it down her slit, making her gasp. "You're so wet already…"

Ochako's blushed as she looked to the side, visibly embarrassed. "Deku…"

Izuku couldn't help but blush as well. It was at this very moment that he remembered they still had a lot left to learn, they were still nothing but rookies to the world.

This thought was pushed aside for now.

Getting rid of all hesitation, he licked her wetness. His tongue moving up and down until he finally found her clit and Ochako moaned. Liking her response, he did it again, and again— until his tongue was drawing circles around it.

Izuku held her hips once she started squirming. He rubbed his finger on her entrance before inserting it inside of her.

Ochako gasped as she felt herself tighten around Izuku's finger. She bit her lip as he started pumping it in and out of her whilst his tongue worked wonders on her clit. She grabbed his hair, aiming to pull him closer. "Fuck… f-faster…"

He looked up at her and by now she was a moaning mess. It was a beautiful sight.

Izuku did everything he could think of. He licked and he sucked, it was all for her. If it wasn't for his hurting jaw he could keep eating her out for hours, she tasted exquisite; the fact that she was in pure bliss because of him turned him on even more.

Ochako was drowning in so much pleasure that it was starting to become unbearable, almost _painful_ even. Her calves start to twitch and her mouth hangs open. "A-ah faster!" She yells. She feels like she wants to rip out her abdomen, it's too much. Suddenly she feels a wave of heat spread through her. She arches her back and grips the sheets as hard as she can. Broken syllables are the only thing that manages to come out of her mouth. She whines as she squirms and brings her legs tight together. Once she manages to calm down, her mind feels fuzzy and she feels like static.

Izuku watches her lay there, panting. He goes up to kiss her when she catches her breath.

Ochako thought it was a bit weird to kiss him right after his mouth was… _there_ but she melts into the kiss nonetheless. After a few seconds, Ochako grabbed his shoulders and flipped their position so she was now straddling him. Izuku bit his lip at the feeling of her wet pussy on his stomach.

"Deku..." Ochako says while kissing along his jaw, "You're so kind…" She looks at him. "Let me return the favor." She stares into his emerald eyes with her own chocolate ones. The look on her eyes screamed lust, it was almost intimidating.

Izuku cupped her face and brought her down for another kiss. It didn't last long as Ochako quickly moved on to kissing his neck, then down his chest as her hands moved south. She dipped her hands into his boxers, teasing him.

Ochako moved her body downwards until her face was facing his crotch. She gently grabbed his bulge and watched Izuku bite his lip when she did. Getting to action, Ochako slid his boxers off and freed his dick from the tight undergarment.

She couldn't help but blush again. He was so _big_. Maybe a thought or two had slipped into her mind about his size at one point but she never imagined him to be bigger than average.

Feeling bold, she wrapped her hand around it. She used her thumb to rub the tip, precum already dripping. Izuku hissed at the feeling of her soft and luscious hand.

She continued stroking his dick for a few seconds before finally taking him into her mouth. Izuku rolled his eyes back in ecstasy. She could feel his big cock twitch in her mouth.

Ochako swirled her tongue around his tip and jacked him off while doing so. She hollowed her cheeks and tried to take as much of him as she could. She bobbed her head up and down, finding a rhythm.

Izuku could feel himself going crazy with each lick she gave him. The sensation of having her wet, hot mouth around him felt so good.

Ochako was sure her lips were swollen by now, but she didn't care.

"Uraraka-san… I think I'm gonna cum," He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. It took all of his might to not fuck her mouth ruthlessly.

Ochako hummed against his dick and she became more sloppy. Her hand was moving faster and faster. Suddenly she felt a warm, thick liquid invade her mouth. She tried swallowing, but some of it spilled out of her mouth. She wiped off the excess.

Panting, Ochako moved up again to straddle him. Izuku looked at her, all flushed and flustered. He grabbed her hips and slid his body downwards, so that her pussy was on top of his face.

He heard her surprised gasp, "D-Deku-kun!"

Izuku flicked his tongue on her clit. She was moaning louder this time. He could do this everyday.

Izuku looked up at her, she was holding onto the headboard with her head hanging and she was having a hard time keeping her mouth closed. Just looking at her was making him get hard again.

He kept on going until he noticed she was on the verge of climaxing. That's when he removed himself from under her. He pinned her down onto the bed so he was on top.

He stared at her before grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him. A simple stare was making him feel so many things. He kissed her cheeks, her jaw, and down her neck. There would for sure be marks left.

She hadn't taken her bra off yet, the both of them had completely forgotten.

Izuku practically yanked it off, finally allowing her breasts to bounce free. He took one into his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, Ochako hissed.

She ended up moaning when she felt his tongue on her nipple. This sensation accompanied with him fondling her other breast felt so relaxing and blissful.

He nuzzled his head in between her cleavage and kissed the area. His finger traced the miraculous curve of her body, until he got to her core again. Without warning he slipped a finger inside of her, making Ochako sharply gasp.

Taking out said finger, he grabbed his cock and positioned it by her entrance. It was finally happening.

Izuku leaned in by her ear with a dark whisper, "Can I?" He rasped.

Ochako closed her eyes and smiled. "Of course."

He thrusts into her, and waits for Ochako to accommodate him. Once she does he begins his strokes. Her tight pussy feels so good around his pulsing cock.

Things started off slow, but they were soon picking up the pace. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he started thrusting even faster. He was using his left hand to support himself but used the other to reach down and rub her clit.

Ochako moaned, "Fuck…" Being filled up by him felt wonderful. She groped her own breast and pinched her nipple. The only thing in her mind right now being sweet pleasure.

The only sounds present in the room were their moans and groans, and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Izuku felt Ochako's nails dig into his back, and he loved it.

They were drowning in sweat. He looked at Ochako, her breasts were ravingly bouncing and she was covered in sweat.

"Izuku! Izuku… fuck." He heard Ochako groan a string of curse words as she arched her back, her hand now desperately rubbing her clit.

His name coming out of her again set him on fire. The way his hips moved soon became erratic. He felt Ochako's swollen cunt tighten around his cock, and he moaned. "Shit. Ochako…"

At the moment,

Time didn't exist.

His problems didn't exist.

Heroes and villains didn't exist.

That's why his mind went blank and his thoughts formed a sonorous melody devoid of reasoning.

It wasn't worth fighting against and he had no time to think. He came inside of her, unrelenting.

He pulled out and collapsed beside her, both too out of breath to say anything.

Izuku wrapped his arm around Ochako and pulled her close to his chest, already missing her warmth. They stayed like this, and sleep was slowly taking over them.

"De- Izuku..." She tiredly said against his chest, it was barely even a whisper. Her eyes were about to close.

"Yes, Ochako?" Izuku drowsily said, his eyes were threatening to close any second as well.

"I've been meaning to tell you something... and I think now is the best chance I'll ever get to tell you..."

He raised his eyebrow, "What is it?"

Ochako was furiously blushing by now. "I- I've been in lo..." _I've been in love with you this whole time,_ she wants to say, but she doesn't find the courage, so she lets sleep overpower her. Her voice drifted off.

"Huh?"

Izuku looked at her and saw she had fallen asleep.

Ochako never finished what she had meant to say, he would have to ask her tomorrow.

They had a lot of things to talk about tomorrow, once they recover from the mindless state they were in.

Right now though, they were too tired.


End file.
